


A Witcher, a Bard, and a Child

by AnchorsOutAtSea



Series: The Witcher and the Bard [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jaskier is so hopelessly in love, Less plot more fluff, M/M, Pray for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnchorsOutAtSea/pseuds/AnchorsOutAtSea
Summary: Geralt finally takes a contract that reminds him that he has a child that's his destiny.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher and the Bard [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595032
Comments: 19
Kudos: 423





	A Witcher, a Bard, and a Child

**Author's Note:**

> Ciri isn't in this installment of the series, she's just mentioned. This could be read as a stand alone, but I do believe it works a lot better as part of the series.

In public, Geralt is exactly the same, without fail. He treats Jaskier as he always had, and is clearly not a fan of PDA. Jaskier isn't _offended_ , because he's positive Geralt only feels like it would draw more attention to them than they already got. A semi famous witcher and a renowned bard are always likely to turn heads. But not being able to touch Geralt when he wanted was it's own brand of torture, because gods, he _always_ wanted to touch Geralt. Jaskier makes up for it in little hidden ways, like putting his hand on Geralt's knee under a table, and Geralt gives him a small, secret smile before taking a gulp of his beer. Sometimes Geralt is even the one to initiate the hidden affections, like looping his ankle around Jaskier's wooden stool and hauling him closer so that their thighs are touching. Sitting that close to Geralt is intoxicating for Jaskier, and sure he's a hopeless romantic, but he can't help but think maybe he's a little in love.

They make up for it behind closed doors and on the road. The moment they're alone, they melt into each other, breathing the same air, hands palming every inch of skin. Jaskier has started to think that maybe the lack of PDA is a good thing, because by the time they're alone, it's like they're both starved for affection. Sure, some things never changed. Geralt still gets annoyed with him at least once a day, and 'Shut up, Jaskier' is still a staple in his dialogue, but now Jaskier gets to experience a side of Geralt that he's longed for for _years_ , and he's completely addicted. He never thought Geralt would let him touch and touch and touch, and _keep_ touching, like maybe he's a little addicted to it too.

So, Jaskier likes to push the boundaries.

He's not quite sure what he's allowed to get away with and what he's not just yet, but he's quickly learning that maybe there aren't many lines to cross. Geralt glares at him when he smacks his ass, but says nothing. He huffs a little when they're lying together and Jaskier insists on covering him in sweet, soft kisses that lead to nothing sexual. He rolls his eyes when Jaskier slides his fingers through his and holds his hand while they're sitting around a campfire. But he never complains, and never stops Jaskier, and yeah... Jaskier is _definitely_ a little in love.  
  
Not that he would ever tell Geralt that.  
  
He eventually came across something that seemed like a hard limit for Geralt, and it takes him completely off guard, because by the time he finds it, he feels like Geralt has been letting him get away with murder. They're around a campfire, not far from a settlement somewhere between Valen and Novigrad. Jaskier is sitting on a stump that he's claimed as his seat, while Geralt sat on the ground between his legs, cleaning his swords and humming, pleased, every once in awhile as Jaskier carded his fingers through the witcher's hair. It's almost painfully domestic, or at least as domestic as Jaskier ever envisioned his life with Geralt, and his fingers twitched in Geralt's hair with the need to grab his lute and write a ballad about how his heart is so full of love that it might burst. So maybe he's not a little in love, maybe he's _really_ in love. But he always fell hard and fast, his pinky finger alone more of a romantic than most men were in their entirety.  
  
He ran his fingers through Geralt's hair again, observing how the digits parted the strands, and he got an idea. He took the strands and started to braid them, and Geralt immediately tensed up when he realized what he's doing, and dropped his sword to bat Jaskier's hands away.  
  
"What are you doing?" He growled, looking over his shoulder and sitting up far enough so that he's out of Jaskier's reach.  
  
Jaskier immediately pouted, thinking of all the times that Geralt had called him a spoiled brat. "I _was_ braiding your hair before you so rudely interrupted me."  
  
Geralt frowned. "I don't need my hair braided. I'm not one of your Oxenfurt women you're trying to bed."  
  
Jaskier rolled his eyes, letting his hands fall in his lap dramatically. "I just thought it would keep your hair out of your face as you cleaned your swords. And I didn't braid women's hair to _bed_ them. They enjoyed it. It feels nice. It's really no different than what I've been doing, Geralt. There's no need to be dramatic."  
  
Turning more so that Jaskier could see just how hard he was glaring, Geralt spoke again. "I don't want my hair braided."  
  
"Okay, fine then." Jaskier raised his hands placating motion and stood up, stripping down to his underwear and flopping down on his bedroll. _He's_ the one being dramatic, he knows, but so be it. Geralt can't just let him get away with everything he wants and then abruptly pull the rug out from underneath him without expecting a little petulance in return. He felt Geralt eyeing him from across the fire, and pulled his blanket up to his chin, rolling over so that his back was turned to the witcher.  
  
"Fucking brat." He heard Geralt mutter as he went to sleep.  
  
  
  
Jaskier tried again when they're just a days travel away from the settlement. Jaskier had been cold the past few days, once again just to see how much he can push Geralt's boundaries. He's touch starved and _wanting_ , but it's worth the sideways glances he kept getting from Geralt, paired with a little frown and crease in between his eyebrows. This time when Jaskier begins braiding his hair, Geralt tensed up again, but forced himself to relax. A huge grin spread across Jaskier's face, and he felt triumphant. He didn't push too fair, just braiding back the upper part of Geralt's hair that he normally wore back anyway, but it was intricate and beautiful, and Jaskier couldn't help but admire his work when he was done. He stood up and leaned over Geralt kissing him on the forehead.  
  
"See? Not so bad after all." He hummed, pleased at finally getting his way.  
  
Geralt looked just as grumpy as ever as he growled. "I let you get away with far too much."  
  
Jaskier smiled, walking out from behind Geralt to fit himself in the witcher's lap like he belonged there. He kissed him again, this time on the lips. "I'm trying to train you to accept nice things."  
  
"You're not going to _train_ me to do anything, Jaskier. And since when is one having their hair braided fall under the category of 'nice things'?" He was narrowing his eyes, his lips a hard line, and Jaskier giggled. He had never been afraid of Geralt, and he never would be.  
  
Jaskier ran his fingers through the hair that was still hanging down, smiling big and bright. "It feels nice, does it not?"  
  
Hmm." Geralt growled. "I still think I let you get away with too much."  
  
"It's because you loveee meee!" Jaskier sing-songed, freezing when he realized what he had said.  
  
Geralt must have taken it like the joke that it was, because he only smiled and brought their lips together again. And again. And again. And _gods_ why had Jaskier deprived himself of this over a fucking braid? He whined, grinding in Geralt's lap, and he felt the witcher smirk against his lips.  
  
"I should punish you for your petulance, leave you hard and wanting." He mumbled, kissing his way down Jaskier's neck and biting down roughly, smirking again against the skin as Jaskier moaned and arched into him.  
  
"Don't you fucking dare." Jaskier panted, already reaching for the buttons of Geralt's shirt.  
  
Their clothes were off in minutes, and Jaskier was shoving Geralt down on a bedroll, not even caring whose it was. He went over to Roach, as nude as the day he was born, apologizing to her for what she was about to witness as he dug through her saddlebags for oil. Geralt chuckled as Roach neighed, and tried to walk away until Jaskier grabbed her reigns, talking to her softly as he found the oil. He then came back to the bedroll, crawling on top of Geralt and uncorking the bottle. "She's just started to fully trust me, and we keep scarring her with our.. uh, physical activities. She's going to hate me again."  
  
"I'd really appreciate if you'd think of a different topic when we're about to have sex." Geralt mumbled, grabbing Jaskier by the hips and settling him just above his cock on the bard's knees so that that he could open himself up. Sometimes Geralt preferred to open Jaskier up, but sometimes he enjoyed the show of watching Jaskier do it himself, eagerly grinding down on his own fingers impatiently. The minutes were agonizing, but Jaskier readied himself quickly, and slowly lowered himself on Geralt's cock inch by inch, gasping when he finally bottomed out. "Are you alright?" Geralt asked, rubbing his hands up and down Jaskier's sides softly.  
  
"I'm f-fine, just give me a second. You're fucking _huge_." Jaskier muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
Geralt chuckled, stroking Jaskier's slightly flagged erection and grinning at how it made his hips stutter. "It's never stopped you before, bard."  
  
That's when Jaskier whined, and slowly started to ride him with his eyes closed, breathy moans punching out from his lungs with every movement. It would always baffle Geralt how this was the only time he was able to shut the bard up, because his constant stream of words was replaced by moans, whines, and little noises of pleasure. Geralt gripped Jaskier's hips firmly, but let him set the pace, fully expecting him to put on an act, but instead his movements were slow and purposeful and that... that was different. Geralt had noticed a slow shift between them every time they had sex, it was almost like they were no longer fucking, but making love-  
  
"Gods, I l-love-" Jaskier started, causing Geralt to freeze. "-your cock" He finished, panting and causing Geralt to relax. Geralt has also noticed the difference in the way Jaskier had been looking at him, and was immensely glad that the bard had decided to close his eyes while he rode him. He wasn't ready to breach the subject of love, wasn't even fully convinced he could experience it, but Jaskier was clearly well on his way in that direction, and it was the single scariest thing Geralt could think of. But it was hard to think about in general with Jaskier on his dick, his head thrown back in ecstasy, his chest flushed under the smattering of chest hair. Geralt slid his hands from Jaskier's hips to his chest, running his fingers through the hair before thumbing at the bard's nipples, growling when it caused Jaskier to ride him harder and faster.  
  
Geralt grabbed Jaskier's shoulders and pulled him forward, bringing their lips together and groaning into the bard's mouth, and that's all it took for Jaskier to come between them, painting both their stomachs. Geralt, surprised that he had come untouched so easily, followed soon after him, spilling into Jaskier with a grunt. Jaskier collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily and snuggling into his chest slightly as Geralt pulled out. Geralt brushed the sweaty hair off of Jaskier's forehead, not wanting to think about how it was significantly harder to clean up when they were out on the road and didn't have a bath, but Jaskier seemed content with not moving for now.  
  
"It's honestly a shame we're so close to the settlement." Jaskier muttered sleepily. "I'll have to go back to keeping my hands to myself for awhile."  
  
"You'll live." Geralt replied. "It's been awhile since I had a contract. I don't want our coin purse getting too low."  
  
Jaskier raised his head so he could meet Geralt's eyes. " _Our_ , huh?"  
  
"Don't press your luck, bard." Geralt growled, but leaned down to kiss him anyway.  
  
A few moments later, Geralt attempted to rise to clean them both up, but was greeted with a sleepy protest and Jaskier curling himself around Geralt even tighter. Geralt sighed and flopped back down on the bedroll, pulling a blanket over them. Jaskier would be the death of him.  
  


  


The moment they reached the settlement, Geralt knew something was wrong. He knew it before he could smell or see the blood, before he realized the settlement was empty. There was a quietness that was unsettling, and he immediately put his hand to Jaskier's chest, pushing the bard behind him as he drew his sword. The wind blew through the settlement, jostling Geralt's hair that wasn't still braided up, because after waking up sticky and disgusting, Geralt had been a little too distracted to take his hair down. He sniffed the air, and the scent of blood filled his nostrils.He smacked Roach on the hip to get her to run off somewhere safer. 

"What is it?" Jaskier asked nervously, tightening his grip on his lute strap. They had been walking on foot since they got close to the settlement.

"Quiet." Geralt snapped. "There's something here." They approached the center of the settlement slowly and quietly, the only sound Geralt could hear was Jaskier's increased heartbeat. There wasn't even a single bird cawing, or a rabbit rummaging around in the brush. Lo and behold, he found blood near the settlement's well. He leaned down to examine the blood while Jaskier looked around nervously, fidgeting where he stood next to Geralt. "There's multiple human's blood here. Something slaughtered the whole town." That's when Geralt finally heard a crow caw overhead, and looked up to see a nearby tree with a town of crows roosted. "Fuck. A leshen."

"A leshen?" Jaskier squeaked. "What's a leshen?"

"Human's seem to think they're protectors of the forest." Geralt straightened up, tightening his grip on his sword. "But they couldn't be more wrong. These creatures don't protect anything. They're highly intelligent and aggressive. They kill for the sake of killing. We were too late." He grimaced.

Jaskier raised his hand, softly putting it on Geralt's shoulder. He could barely feel it through his armor. "You won't be able to save everyone, Geralt." He whispered gently.

Geralt opened his mouth to reply, but heard something in the cottage to their right, immediately turning to the sound. "Stay behind me." He ordered, putting a hand on Jaskier's hip and shoving him behind him. Jaskier stumbled a little and frowned, but followed after Geralt as he approached the small home. Geralt tried the handle, but found the door locked, and used aard to blast the door open.

Jaskier made a small noise behind him. "Gods, it's sexy when you do that."

"Jaskier!" Geralt snapped. "Now is not the time."

"Well it _is_..." he whined.

Geralt ignored him, sniffing the air. He could smell sweat and fear, but it was human, not monster. He approached the table in the center of the room, pulling back the tablecloth. A little girl shrieked and scrambled away from him, crawling under the bed to hide. Geralt sighed and motioned for Jaskier to check under the bed, going around to the other side. He knew she would take off running again when Jaskier peeped under the bed, and when she crawled out from under the bed she would be trapped between Geralt and the wall with Jaskier blocking her only other escape. Just as he predicted, when Jaskier leaned down and pulled back the sheets, the girl screamed again, fleeing from under the bed only to realize she was trapped. Her already large, panicked eyes widened as she backed herself into the corner, crouching next to the nightstand, crying into her hands. Jaskier frowned, clearly a victim of the moment pulling at his heartstrings, and went to crawl over the bed, but Geralt raised his hand to stop him. The little girl would just crawl under the bed again, and while Geralt could easily grab her, he was trying not to scare her further. He crouched down so that their heights were more similar, but Jaskier spoke before he could.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" He asked softly. The little girl continued to cry, hiding her face, and Jaskier gave Geralt his famous _do something, Geralt_ look.

"We're not here to hurt you. We're here to get rid of the monster that tried to." Geralt said as gently as he could.

The little girl finally looked up, her face red and wet. She sniffed, her large eyes observing him. Her hair was matted, and clearly had not been washed in days, and her face was sunken in, making it all too apparent that she had not eaten in awhile. She relaxed her posture just enough to give her more room to get a better look at Geralt, and finally spoke with a shaky voice. "I...I l-like your braid."  
  
"Ha!" Jaskier declared triumphantly, and Geralt glared him into silence.  
  
"The monster didn't hurt you, did it?" Geralt asked her calmly.  
  
"N-no. But...it...it got my mum and dad. It got most everyone. But I hid, and it left, and now I'm alone." She looked between Geralt and Jaskier, her eyes resting on Jaskier, taking in his fancy, brightly colored costume with suspicion. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm Jaskier." Jaskier dramatically bowed to her. "And this is my friend, Geralt. He kills monsters. We're here to help you. What's your name?"  
  
"Elsa." She replied quietly. "Your outfit is silly. I don't think you can kill monsters in that."  
  
Geralt chuckled at Jaskier's jaw dropping, clearly offended. It forced a small giggle from Elsa as well. "That's why he usually leaves the monsters to me. He just write's music about it."  
  
Elsa's eyes widened again, looking back at Jaskier. "You're a bard? I've heard of bards before. But I've never seen one. Does your music scare the monsters away?"  
  
Geralt snorted. "It generally scares people away".  
  
"Geralt!" Jaskier exclaimed, affronted. "Stop encouraging her!"  
  
Elsa relaxed, giggling again, amused by Jaskier's theatrics. "You're going to kill the scary monster, Geralt?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going to try my best, Elsa. It can't have gone far. They generally stay to the forests they claim. Will you wait here with Jaskier while I got look for it?"  
  
"Yes." She nodded confidently to Geralt. "He's funny. I don't think either of you are bad men."  
  
Geralt stood up, going for the door, but Jaskier stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful." Worry shined in his crystal blue eyes, and Geralt longed to kiss him. Elsa was a child, and children didn't worry about trivial things unless taught. She either didn't care that Geralt was a witcher or didn't notice, and certainly didn't care that Jaskier was a bard. Children had a certain innocence about them that gave Geralt the confidence to lean in and kiss Jaskier on his cheek, pleased at the blush that spread across the bard's face when he pulled away.  
  
"I will. If I'm gone for more than two hours-"  
  
"I know the drill." Jaskier snapped. He hated when Geralt said that, the standard ' _If I'm gone for more than two hours, I'm probably dead. Run._ ' He knew it was an important conversation for them to have, but he hated it more every single time.  
  
"Can you play music for me, Jaskier?" Elsa asked, standing up and crawling onto the bed.  
  
"Of course, m'lady!" He answered, plastering on a smile to hide his worry. "But we'll have to wait until Geralt gets back. We don't want to attract the monster." Geralt slid past him, his hand trailing over Jaskier's hip lightly to show that he was proud of him for using his head for once. Jaskier gave him one last look before Geralt left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Jaskier sat on the bed next to Elsa, taking his lute off and placing it between them. "Do you have any other family, sweetheart?"  
  
Elsa looked in her lap sadly. "My aunt may be alive. A few people managed to run into the woods. I don't know what happened to them. I was with them, but it was dark and I tripped and I could hear my aunt calling for me but I couldn't find her. I don't know what happened to them. There's a small town not far from here. They probably went there."  
  
Jaskier smiled at her sweetly, taking his hand and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Well, when Geralt gets back, we'll take you to that town and see if we can find her. How does that sound?"  
  
"You would really do that?" Elsa asked in awe, scooting closer to Jaskier. He tried not to let his smile falter. The poor girl had clearly gone days without bathing or eating, but she had also went days hiding in fear, thinking everyone she knew was dead. She was probably overwhelmed with relief that someone found her, and good people too. It was not uncommon for bandits to come to settlements and take them over, and some truly horrific things could have happened to the poor girl.  
  
"Of course we will. We can't just leave you here by yourself. We're the good guys." He smiled. "Especially Geralt. He doesn't seem to think so, but he's the best of us."  
  
"Are you and Geralt in love?"  
  
"W-what?" Jaskier stuttered.  
  
"Are you in love?" Elsa asked again, tilting her head and looking up at him with her soft, brown eyes.  
  
Jaskier bit his lip. "Why do you ask? Was it because he kissed me?"  
  
Elsa thought for a moment, looking off to the side before bringing her eyes back to Jaskier. "No, not really. My aunt used to kiss me on the cheek." She made a face. "And we're not in love, that would be silly. I guess it's because you look at him the way my mum looked at my dad. And Geralt seems _really_ grumpy, but he seems fond of you. So, I thought maybe you two were in love. It's okay if you're not. My mum told me I'm wrong sometimes."  
  
"Uh..." Jaskier looked down at his hands nervously. "It's a little bit more complicated than that. We're... friends. But it took us a long time to get that far, so it's okay that we're friends."  
  
Elsa narrowed her eyes accusingly. "My mum and dad were friends too, but they were also _more_. That happens. Sometimes." She played with the hem of her dress. "He's a witcher, I think. I've heard about them before. They're supposed to be big and scary. He's big, but he's not scary. Especially with that pretty braid in his hair. He seems nice. It's okay for you to like him."  
  
Jaskier just laughed. "He doesn't think people should like him. He thinks he _should_ be scary. But I've never thought he was scary either."  
  
"I did at first. I thought you were both scary. But I was afraid you might be bad guys. But you're not." She shook her head, inching towards him further, finally putting her head on Jaskier's shoulder sleepily, and it pulled at Jaskier's heart. He prayed that the little girl's aunt really had managed to safely reach the next town over.  
  
"How about when you wake up, we get you some food, Elsa?"  
  
But the little girl had already fallen asleep, feeling safe for the first time in days.  
  
  
  
After about an hour and a half of waiting, Jaskier began to get nervous, but finally heard footsteps approaching, knowing Geralt was being purposefully loud for his sake. "Oh thank the gods." He breathed in relief when Geralt finally walked through the door, barely having to push on it thanks to the aard blast from earlier. Jaskier gently eased Elsa off of him, cradling her head until she slowly dropped down to lying on the bed, before practically leaping into Geralt's arms, causing the witcher to laugh. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Nothing more than a few peck marks from the damn crows the leshen kept summoning. How is Elsa?" Geralt smoothed a hand down Jaskier's arm, and it was almost _loving_ , and he felt his face heat up thinking about the conversation he had with the little girl.  
  
"Tired. Who knows the last time she slept. And hungry. We should feed her when she wakes up. She also said there's a town near by that some of the people that lived here tried to flee to. Her aunt may be there." He took his eyes off the sleeping child to look at Geralt. "We have to take her there. I promised."  
  
"Hmm. Well, we can't just leave her here. We'll take her to the town."  
  
Jaskier smiled, it was a sweet thing that lit up his entire face and made his eyes sparkle. "You're not bad with kids. Surprisingly good, in fact. It's sweet."  
  
Geralt frowned but replied "Why is that sweet?"  
  
"It just is." Jaskier said with another smile. "The big, bad White Wolf has a soft spot for kids."  
  
Geralt groaned. "I'm a _witcher_ , I'm not supposed to be _sweet_ , Jaskier. What have you done to me?"  
  
"I don't know." Jaskier muttered softly. "But good lord, I like it. He leaned forward, just to capture Geralt's lips in a kiss.  
  
"I knew you two were in love!" A sleepy voice said from the bed. Elsa was sitting up, rubbing her eyes. Geralt looked at Jaskier with a raised eyebrow, and he felt himself turn bright red. He turned away from Geralt, leaning down to ruffle Elsa's hair.  
  
"What do you say we get you something to eat, kid?"  
  
  
  
Feeding Elsa a bit from what they had in the saddlebags and making the trek to the next town over didn't take long. At one point, Elsa convinced Geralt to give her a ride on his shoulders, and Jaskier absolutely could not stop glancing over at them. Sure, he knew that Geralt had a huge soft spot, in fact the soft spot was generally for _him_ , but seeing someone as grumpy as Geralt being so soft and patient with a child was stirring some warm within him that felt a lot like _love_ , and he was immensely glad that Geralt had not asked about what Elsa said earlier. He had long since accepted that he was in love with Geralt, and was only falling faster and harder with each day, but Geralt didn't need to know that, didn't need to have one of his witcher-y panicky moments that would only cause him to push Jaskier away.  
  
In the next town, they found Elsa's aunt. The woman was incredibly thankful, trying to give them coin for saving the little girl and bringing her home. Geralt told her to keep the money, and use it to rebuild the settlement with those that were left because the leshen wouldn't be bothering them anymore. Elsa's aunt refused to allow them to part without _something_ , and paid for them to stay the night at the town's inn, which Geralt _did_ accept after tracking Roach down. Jaskier knew he would never admit it, but the Witcher was clearly tired. After asking about the leshen ( _gods_ Geralt was _still_ stingy with details), Jaskier found that the creature was massive and ferocious, and a part of him was glad that Geralt had left those details out or he would have been worried sick.  
  
The moment they crawled into bed that night, Geralt was surprisingly the one to initiate them touching, tangling their legs together and placing his head on Jaskier's chest. He idly drew a design through Jaskier's chest hair with his finger, clearly thinking. "Can we talk about something?" He finally asked quietly.  
  
Jaskier swallowed hard, worrying that he was about to ask why Elsa mentioned them being in love, and bracing himself for Geralt's immediate freakout. "Sure." He muttered, wincing at how his voice cracked on the word.  
  
"Do you think I should look for my Child Surprise?" Geralt asked earnestly.  
  
Completely taken off guard, Jaskier thought for a moment. "If she's your destiny, do you even _have_ to look for her? I feel like your paths would cross regardless. You don't think she's in danger, do you?"  
  
"No." Geralt was quiet for a moment. "But I don't think that Cintra will be able to hold off Nilgard indefinitely. They're eventually close in, and she'll be in danger."  
  
"And when that happens, we'll go back for her." Jaskier answered simply.  
  
"We?" Geralt looked up at him with a smirk.  
  
Jaskier leaned down to kiss him. "Yes. We. You're stuck with me, remember?"

**Author's Note:**

> The hair braiding has been inspired by every single piece of lovely fanart with Geralt in braids.
> 
> The chest hair mention has been inspired by the fact that I'm completely in love with Joey Batey's chest hair.
> 
> Also, the leshen (followed by the bruxa) is probably my favorite creature mentioned in The Witcher mythology, and it was long overdue that I write about them.


End file.
